Second Chance
by mayrollaro
Summary: After their fight in the bar , Amanda and Nick have not really talked . Amanda is angry. Nick want her back . The story begins at the end of Forgiving Rollins . Rollaro fan ? This story is for you.
1. Chapter 1

This is my fiction on Rollaro. My Twitter Mayrollaro.

The story begins at the end of Forgiving Rollins. Ruzek of Chicago Pd is a good friend of Amanda.

The characters do not belong to me.

I am French, sorry for the faults.

I hope that you will like it.

Chapitre 1

Nick and Fin return to the station and Amanda decides to take the air before going back there.  
Amanda reconsiders with all this history with Patton. She will never obtain excuse of his share. The affair will not be spread. Only Barba knows what's really happen. Her phone ring.

\- Hi Adam , how are you ? she asked him

\- I'm fine and you? Your voice seems sad.

\- It's nothing, hard day , I'm tired

\- It is 12PM Amanda stop lying to me . What 's going on?

\- Please stop okay . I do not want to talk . I have to hang up I have to return to the office. Bye

She hangs up taking a deep exhalation. She hates lying to Ruzek . She adores him , but she can not tell him what 's going on. He knows what Patton did to him. If he learns that he is in town, only God knows what it will be capable of.

Amanda arrives at the police station and moved to her office. She has a headache and feel a little nauseous .

Nick and End observe her worried.

\- Please guys stop staring at me like that. I'm fine.

\- Are you sure ? Nick asks . Because you have the blade Amanda air. You want me to ...

\- Non Nick ! I want nothing from you. Since when do you care for me?

\- Amanda , I know the last few days I have not been there but ...

He gets up and approaches her . She gets up and takes a step back. His eyes fill with tears .

-Leaves me alone ok? . She rushes into the rest room and slams the door .

Olivia saw the scene from his office fate worried.

\- Amanda okay? she asked , looking at Nick .

\- Honestly ? I do not think Liv . I am worried about her, she seems also refuses to talk to me.

\- She talks to me! Says Fin with a smile. Lets her breath Nick . It gets better after that. You know, she wants to handle everything herself.

I was right to impose her a few days off . Guys, Patton and Tucker arrives soon. Ensure that Amanda and him did not cross. Ok ?

She returns to her office.

Ruzek get IN squad room preoccupied. He looks at left to right. Fin call him.

\- Chicago Pd Hey !We'r here.

He gets up and Him ribbon in hand.

\- What's up guy ? What brings you in our station? Need help in a case?

Ruzek welcoming Nick .

I am looking for Amanda, she 's there?

Amanda? Why? Everything okay? Request him Nick curious?

\- She's here? Insists Ruzek .

In our quiet room , just the end he responds . She is careful n ...

Ruzek does not expect the end of the sentence end and rushes into the room.

He entered without knocking. Amanda is sitting cross-legged on a bed . She visibly crying.

\- Hey Beautiful , what happened to you? he asked more than worried . He sits down next to her, kissing her forehead and hugged . It's okay right?

\- What are you doing here? it does de

\- When I called just now before you hang up , it was to tell you that I was on my way to New York. I wanted to spend some time with you. I see that I fall very well.

\- Yes . She looks into his eyes. Thank you.

She 's dying to tell him that Patton was in New York but so afraid of his reaction.

She gets up and starts making the 400 steps . Ruzek looks at her smiling.

\- Amanda stop you'll have a headache . You already seems sick. What stresses you ? I know you want to tell me something.

He gets up and grabs her by the shoulders. He forces her to look him in the eyes.

\- Just tell me, What happen?

\- Adam, she begins. He is there .

\- Who is Amanda ?

Amanda begins to cry , he takes her in his arms.

Meanwhile Nick enters into the room .

\- Hum hum I bother ? he asks furious on seeing the scene. Amanda comes off immediately Ruzek . You 're okay Amanda ?

\- Yeah she said smiling and wiping away his tears .

\- You're crying ! he said , raising his voice . So stop telling me that you are okay cause you not. Look Patton arrives with Tucker , I know ...

\- Wait Wait, interrupts Ruzek . You said Patton ? Patton as your former Chief of Atlanta?

Amanda does not respond and head down . Ruzek furious fate. Amanda tries to stop him.

\- Adam ! Please come back!

Meanwhile Patton And Tucker arrives in the squad room . Seeing Patton Ruzek becomes enraged and hit him .Olivia out of his office . It puts a first time point which makes it fall and then with others before Fin and Amarostop him. Ruzek is out of it.

Amanda arrives at Ruzek and begs him to stop. not to make a scene in front of everyone .

\- Are you serious? I'm going kill this son of bitch. Ruzek threat .

\- Ok everyone calm down ! Tucker screams . Stop me this type -t he said , pointing Ruzek

Patton rises, a bloody nose .

\- No, it's good, he said, smiling. I will not complain , he 's only protects his girl Amanda .

Patton approaches Amanda . Amaro is interposed between them.

\- Do not approach her , he saids.

\- Tell me Darling with which of the two are you dating? Patton request by looking over the shoulder of Nick . Ruzek and Nick exchange a look. Olivia takes Amanda seems ready to pass out.

Enough ! said Tucker. Chief Patton we go. Amanda, I want to see you later.

Fin Let's Ruzek Go and Ruzek runs to Amanda but she pushes him away .

I'm so sorry Amanda… i..

She pushes him and grabs the first bin and threw into. She falls to the knee. Nick rushes towards her to catch up.

She starts to close his eyes.

\- Amanda , Amanda , he shakes her but she does not react. He listens to his heart rytme has slowed .

Ruzek called an ambulance. Nick panicked and take Amanda in his arms .

he kisses her forehead and whispers in his ear

It's all gonna be okay, I'm here Amanda. Stay with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapiter 2

Nick , Fin and Ruzek are in the hospital in the waiting room.

Fin told Ruzek the story of Patton and Taylor, his prosecution and acquittal.

Nick anxious sitting head in hands, blaming his self.

\- I dropped, he said softly.

\- What u mean? asked Fin.

\- I have not been there for her . We were arguing before my vacation and I left ! I left her alone in the bar. I left Fin, I walk away. And I wants me so much. She wants me. I saw in her eyes, her gaze changed. She doesn't speak to me, not look me anymore. She hates me.

\- Dude, you tell her that when she wakes up okay? Fin told him , patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. She will get better and you can explain that you care about her and...

-I love her Fin. I'm in love with her. I don't want to lose her.

Ruzek laughs .

-You love her? This is a joke ? You do not have the attitude of a man in love . She needed you and you walked away!

Nick gets up and gets aggressive.

-Listen, do not meddle with that. What are you doing here anyway? You do not have a girlfriend who just get shot which do you look after?

Ruzek rises in turn, rolls up his sleeves and Amaro fingertip .

-Listen to me , if we were not in a hospital I 'd break the mouth! Stay away from her . She is much better without you by her side. You did not do anything for her. All of You did not do anything for her. You should beat upthis guy. Touching one of yours ...

He looks End Amaro and that does not seem to understand.

-Patton raped Amanda when she was working for him in Atlanta and now this son of bit... came in New York, and raped a othe ..

What? what you're talking, stops Nick shocked. He raaaaped... Amanda ?

Fin gets up and puts his hand over her mouth.

\- She said she had slept with him to help her sister , says Fine, I do not think he ...

\- She did what? Amaro demand shock. I was not aware of that. I just thought that Patton had her do the sexual harassment. I did not think he had touched her. I'll kill this guy.

The doctor of Amanda arrives.

\- Detectives , Miss Rollins woke up, she 's fine, just a lot of severe fatigue and stress.

They are 3 relieved.

\- Do not will worry she went out of business . I'll just keep it until tomorrow for observation.

\- But you just said she's fine , what 's happening? Amaro worried asked. You not tell us everything doctor. I want to see .

\- You are Adam Ruzek ? ask the doctor?

\- It's me, Ruzek responds by raising their hand .

\- Okay Miss Rollins want to see you . You and anyone else, he said looking Amaro .

\- What? No, I want to see , 'said Amaro angry , try to walk away.

\- Ruzek intervenes and pushes Amaro .

\- Listen man ,stay here ok?, I 'll go see it and see what happens , okay? I come back to give you news .

Nick is out of it and send waltzed a flower pot resting on the small table in the break room .

\- Calm down Nick , tell him Fin . She's fine it's essential.

\- Calm me Fin? Really you want me to calm down? She doesnt want to talk with me!

He yells giving a kick in a chair .

\- She spoke to Ruzek , she did not trust me. I have to see her.

Ruzek enters in Amanda's room quietly and closes the is half- lying on her bed He approaches her and enlaces .

\- Do not ever do that to us Amanda . After Burgess, you? You want me to die of a heart attack.

\- I'm sorry Adam,she said. Adam, Adam, I have to tell you something. I'm still in shock , I ... I ... do not know how ...

She grabs the hand of Ruzek.

\- Hey, hey, breathe okay, there's no hurry .What's sais the doctors?

Ruzek looks all the machines around Amanda .

\- Why there is a monitoring? He has asked Amanda .

\- I…, she stars, I ...

Ruzek look at her and understand.

\- It's okay Amanda . You're pregnant ? You knew ? I'll kill that son of a bi ...

\- I Will Not! she says between sobs . I did not know and yet I had all the symptoms. But I was so concerned by Nick and after Patton. And I drank a lot Adam ! I also smoked while I pregnant you imagine . They made tests the baby has nothing. What do I do? I can not be a mother . I can not stop working . This is my life. And Nick ? We are not together , I do not want a baby with him, not in this conditions. He already has two children and I want him so much right now. I hate him Adam.

\- Amanda calm down . If you do not want, aborted .

\- I can't. I am pregnant for almost 2 months .

\- 2 months ! Amanda ! how do you not see it. I'll kill him . You have to tell Nick .

Ruzek gets up and looks out the window concerned .

\- No, Adam please. I need time. I'm not ready.

\- He waits in the rest room. He died of anxiety. He spent more than three hours waiting for you. He really likes you, you know? I doubted him but I was wrong. It takes a great deal to you. Even if I just want to hit it right now and I always hate him so much.

\- I doubt it . Look, I know you must be terribly disappointed, but I need you.

Ruzek comes back and sits down on the bed

\- No, you need Nick and he will be there for you.

-I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him.

\- I know you angry with him right now, but you love him Amanda and now you carry his baby. You work together you'll have to talk to him. You're not going to hide your pregnancy for long.

Ruzek arises from bed Amanda .

\- But I'm willing to let you the time it will take, tell him when you're ready.

Meanwhile Nick enters in the room with a big smile . Glad to see that Amanda is okay. He rushes towards her but Ruzek stop him.

\- Oh ! She said she don't want to see anyone, get out of here , he orders him.

Nick strongly pushes Adam,

\- Leave me past, he said in a threatening tone .

\- Stop please ! Amanda cries . Adam it's ok good , lets him. You can wait a moment outside?

Adam stares Amaro, he approaches Amanda and said, in a low voice :

\- Are you sure , a few minute ago, you don ' ...

\- Yes it's okay , thank you.

\- Call me if there is a problem right?

\- I will.

He kisses her on the forehead. Before leaving, he faces Amaro and said:

-You have 5 minutes, after that, you get out of there.

Nick don't pay attention to the words of Ruzek and rushes to Amanda .

\- I'm so relieved. You really made me scared Amanda . I'm sorry for everything I 've done. I want to be with you. You're the One That I Want , I needed time, I was lost.

\- You left me alone Nick . We had a big fight , that's true . I crossed the line, it's true but I do not think that its was enough to get end of our "thing" .

\- I'm so sorry Amanda, Forgive me.

He puts his head on her stomach and rises immediately . He lifts the sheet .

\- What is it? he asks her.

\- Nick i ...

\- This is a monitoring?

He gets up and am the son of the gaze that are connected to the machine over loan.

\- Nick I am pregnant .

Nick laughs nervously. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

\- So Ruzek and you? ! I understand better now why you rejected me these days! You sleep with this guy ? Since When ?! Hein?

Amanda begins to cry.

\- No Nick , she says shocked. This is my friend.

\- You disgust me , he yells . He serves his point and approaches her .

\- Patton was right, he continues . You'r a sl…

\- It's your baby Nick, she say calmly. I'm pregnant over 2 months . I never slept with Ruzek . We are just good friends. He is with Burgess and we have no feeling.

\- Amanda, my god , I'm so ... why do not you say it to me before ?

\- Because I just found out Nick!

He approaches smiling , happy. He sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand.

-So we 're having a baby ? I 'm sorry I yelled Amanda , I ...

\- I want you to get out of my room Nick , she told him , looking at him straight in the eye .

She drops his hand.

\- Amanda ...

\- Please get out of here. I don't want to see u anymore.

\- Amanda , I'm sorry ... I didn't want ...

– Its the problem with you Nick , is that you never want . get out! ! She scream..

Ruzek which hear Amanda screaming into the room and ordered Nick out.

\- No, you go Ruzek , I need to speak with her .

Ruzek comes between Amanda and Nick .

\- Nick , don't make things more difficult , she is upset leaves her time.

\- Oh, because I 'm not upset Amanda !?

Nick starts raised his voice . He approaches but Ruzek gentle pushing him.

\- Spell right back or I call security. You caused enough damage in here.

Nick raises his hands sign of abandonment. And get out of the room , slamming the door violently .

\- He have a strong character, said Ruzek smiling.

\- Just like you . -she made him noticed. Thank you Adam.

\- I'll always be there for you. Indeed ! I thought, you have two weeks off . How about coming to Chicago rested you a little in my place ?

\- It is a good idea but I don't want to cause any problems between Burgess and you.

\- No, she sits in her family and it will not cause her any problems.

\- Okay then . Thank you, she said smiling.

-But,, I may have problems with Amaro .

–I love youto risk your life for me, she said , laughing.

\- Laugh , laugh . Rest now , I 'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we leave directly . I don't want to risk to see your boyfriend around. I take the keys to your apartment in our bag, I will prepare your suitcase .

-Do not forget to feed Frannie and out . See you Tomorrow and thank you Adam.

\- You're welcome. Turns your phone. I'll call you later to see how you are. And Amanda ? I offer two weeks of rest , but when you return you'll have to talk with Amaro .

He kisses her and get going .

Amanda finally lengthens thoughtfully. She does not believe she is having a baby . She thinks of Nick . Her life will change completely . She thinks about the discussion she just had with him. Maybe she is gone too strong? After all he's right, he too is upset by it all. It is also his child, his life will change also . She is afraid . She decides to take his phone and call Nick .

Nick is the position at his desk tapping his phone with a pen. Seeing the name of Amanda appear smiles and quick to answer the call.

After a long silence he decided to speak first.

\- Hey you,

\- Hey, she said also .

\- Are you okay ? asked he .

-Yes, yes, I just wanted to hear your voice , she said.

He smiles and goes to the rest room to talk quietly .

\- I miss you so much,

\- I miss you to .

She starts to cry and sniff .

\- Hey don't cry, everything…

\- What have we did Nick ? she asked him, How we have come to this?

\- I know, it's crazy but we can do it, he told her to reassure her. I have almost finished , I go to see you and we will discuss agreement.

\- No, I go to sleep , I'm tired .

\- I would spend the morning then .

\- No Nick , I ...

\- Don't push me Amanda, he begs .

\- Im going to Chicago tomorrow In Ruzek's place . I 'm going to rest .

\- What? You mad me? Come with me. You do not need to go to Chicago . I want you near me. I know you 're not good, but not fled me . Amanda I need you.

\- Nick , I'm going. I don't ask you permission. I warn you.

\- Do not do this to me Amanda, two weeks is too long , he told her .

\- You however well spent two weeks away from me recently and it did not disturb thee . I just need time . I'm going to hang up now , see you soon.

\- Amanda , don't you dare hang up on me! Amanda!

Amanda hangs up and puts his phone. Nick is out of it , he throws his phone against the door. Fin comes and finds the damage.

\- I guess it was Amanda, he said

\- Yep ! She leaves two weeks in Chicago. In such a moment , she has found nothing better than leaving. M dreaming . I'll go crazy Fin. She driving me crazy . What's I'm supposed to do? Wait for her to come back so that we can finally talk ? She fled from me .

\- Wow Wow slow down man. She did not flee you. She needs to rest, time to think. You did know . You know it is not easy for her. Give it time and it will come back to you. Do not abrupt , do not harass . She will come back.

\- And if she does not come back ? Nick asks . And if she decides to stay there.

\- Don't say anything stupid . She works here, she lives here. She loves New York.

\- Yes, yes , but she hates me for making her pregnant Fin, if you had seen her look ! it

\- Wow wow wow You did what? ! asked Fin.

Fin becomes threatening and approaches Nick pointing him

\- Son of the bi... You promised me to not hurt her Nick ! I trusted you.

\- I know Fin, but you think I wanted all of this? ! I wanted to make things right with her. I 'm all screwed up .

\- How she's going? Fin demand worried.

\- I don't know , she says she is fine but I know she's not. She don't talks to me and now she just goes to Chicago.

\- Wow, says Fine, We're having a mini Amanda or miniNick will run around in our premises.

Nick goes from laughter to tears in a second. Fin takes him in his arms.

-I offer you a beer . Give her time.

\- Olivia will kill me , Nick realizes .

\- Why? asked Fin.

\- I have not stopped to tell her that nothing going on between Amanda and me and now we're going to have a baby.

\- Really Nick ? Everyone suspects that something is going on between you two. It is not a secret. Between your looks, your shouting matches , you're constantly worrying for her ... Come on we'll chat over a beer , Dad.

Thank you for reading! . Do you like it? some comments ? I'll post later when I would have had at least 5 comments. see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Arrival in the apartment Ruzek , Amanda puts her suitcases in the bedroom. Ruzek installs a small cushion for Frannie .

-Here You will be my great good here , he told her . By cons I warn you , you have no interest to your needs on my carpet.

-If You're nice with her, She will lets your apartment clean, said Amanda , laughing.

In the evening, Amanda and Ruzek eat.

-So How do you feel ? asked Ruzek .

-I'm fine , Amanda replied .

\- You know, its been Less than a year that we meet you and I, But I feel like it 's been ages and I know when you're lying Amanda . You can tell me anything . I do not judge you .

-I Am terrified Adam. You know me, I cash all, I will not let me reach , but then I feel vulnerable . I want a drink of alcohol but I can't, a cigarette but I can't. And I make this nightmare everynight, where I see Patton, I relive that night again and a long time I pretended that nothing had happened , I refused to admit it to myself . But see him again? It was horrible. My one desire was to get my gun and shoot him in the head. I don't feel safe . I'm afraid that he come back and rape me again . I want him dead but I think about his kids, his wife and i…

She starts crying . Ruzek hastens to take her in his arms.

-Amanda , Look at me . If you want him dead , you have one word to say , and it's done.

-Adam ! Don't you dare do something stupid . Don't even think about this.

-This son of a bitch ... is obsessed with you. Look what he did to you. Look at the state he puts you.

-Adam , I please!

-Okay Agree. I know a good psychiatrist, you can talk , I know this is not your thing but I really would like you to try .He's really good.

\- Fine, I will make an effort, but ...

She is interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

-It's Nick . I don't know what to say to him.

Ruzek snatches her phone before Amanda was able to answer .

-Hey Amaro, saying Ruzek. What's up?

\- Why do you answers Amanda's phone.

\- She's a little busy right now,but I will take the message.

\- Give her, her phone ,orders him Amaro .

\- If you insist , I run this step in the bathroom , where she taking a shower... naked .

-Son of the bitch. I will call later.

Amanda hit Ruzek in the chest and quickly regained her phone.

-Nick , Hey I'm sorry.

-You Was in the shower ? He asked her upset.

-No, it's was a joke. You kwown Ruzek… How are you?

Amanda tries to change the subject. She goes into the Ruzek's room and closes the door to talk quietly with Nick .

-I Think of you . And all I want here is to take you in my arms .

-Nick ...

\- I miss you Amanda. I want to see you, I want to kiss you , hold you against me, I ...

-I miss you Nick ,finally confess Amanda.

She touches her belly.

-So come Back to New York, please.

-I Need time Nick , I need to be alone, think about all of that. Because right now, I am very angry against you. And I don't want to fight with you. It'll just go but I need to be away from you. I don't hate you. I thinking of you all the time. It's hard for me too.

-I don't want to stay away from you more than two weeks , I'll come to see you.

-Don't do that, respect my choice. I didn't say thzt I would never come back. It will pass quickly . You're going to work out, see your children.

-Fine, Is everything okay with the baby? asked he .

\- The baby is fine , She smiled . Everything is normal. Hmm I'll go to bed, I am very tired Nick .

-Okay , He said more than sad . Take care of you okay ? Eat well , sleep well, don't smoke, don't drink and if you have any problems call me at any time .

-Okay Nick and please, don't be sad .

-And don't sleep in the same bed as Ruzek.

Amanda doesn't respond and bites her lips .

-Amanda , I know you're afraid to sleep alone but takes Frannie with you as when you're home alone . I will not stand that Ruzek sleep near you. Already, know that you alone with him is unbearable

\- Ok Nick , good night , she saying quickly ready to hang up.

-Promese me Amanda !

-I dont want to lie to you Nick. He is here and I need to sleep next to someone . but nothing will happen , I promise

-Don't Annoys me Amanda . You don't sleep in the same bed with this guy! There is nothing to discuss .

\- You're right, get mad Nick , it's your thing this last days . I didn't need that. I don't want to be stressed, so now you leave me alone. Good night and see you in two weeks. Don't even call me.

She hangs up and throws her phone down. Ruzek enters the room and takes pillows , sheets and blankets in the closet .

-Are you okay? He asked. I will go sleep in the living room , my bed is more comfortable for you, he said..

\- You know that I have trouble sleeping alone. Nick does not want me to sleep in the same bed as you.

\- Listen , if you're scared , call me and I would come sleeping newt to you.

\- Stay with me Ruzek. I want to sleep next to you. I need a good night . I promise, I would not take all the coverage,she laughs.

During these two weeks off , Amanda had nightmares every night but Ruzek were there every time to help her to get back to sleep . She snuggled against him and he pressed her hard.

She has been seen the psychiatrist that Ruzek advised her . To her surprise these sessions make her feeling good again. She decided with the approval of Olivia to stay two more weeks . During those two additional weeks, Amanda kept going to the psychiatrist. She spent most of her days walking with Frannie without Ruzek who was working . One evening , she had strong stomach pains so Ruzek took her to the emergency in the hospital . Fortunately nothing serious, only strong contractions . The gynecologist made an echography and give her a DVD. At the request of Amanda, Ruzek filmed the scene for Nick. she was so sad that Nick can not be there to see their baby for the first time. But it's was her fault.

After a month of absence Amanda was nervous about her return to New York and especially about Nick's reaction. During this month , she had completely avoided him. She didn't respond to his calls. He even came twice in Chicago but Ruzek not open to him. Amanda was then sent him a message telling him not to come . Message that Nick had not replied.

After a horrible night in her apartment , Amanda arrives at the station a little late to change . She sees Nick , Fine and Carisi at their office , she hesitated a moment and walk through the door . FIn was the first to see her. He hurries to hug Amanda.

-Waw , you missed me at that point ? She asked him surprised but delighted.

\- You know what it's like to team up with the new guy, he replied , smiling.

\- Oh, you still callme the new guy? Amanda loves to team up with me, says Carisi hugging her. How are you?

\- I'm fine Carisi thank you . It's good to be back.

Nick looks her but does not approach her. Amanda finally meet his eyes , but when she approached to say him hello, he goes away.

-It Was a very difficult month for him Amanda, tells her Fin.

-For Him? What about us? Complains Carisi. He was angry every day , bad mood..

\- Ok, ok - I'll go talk to him , said Amanda .

She lays her bag and takes off her coat to put it on her chair . She takes her computer.

Amanda enters the restroom and saw Nick looking out the window . She gently closes the door. He turned to her and looks at her. She approaches him, but he take a step back.

-Nick I ...

\- Shut up Amanda .

Both have tears in their eyes . She is still approach to him and puts the computer on one of the bed.

-Don't come near Amanda,

-Why Nick? what are you going to do? hit me? You are angry and I understand. I'm sorry Nick . But I needed to stay strictly , I needed that. I feel better now ...and I'm here.

\- Shut up, screams Nick.

Nick is out of it and do the 100 steps into the room.

-You Make me a living hell! One month ! You left a long month ! Without giving me news Amanda !Are you crazy? You're so selfish , you think only you. But you carries my child! Don't ever do that again.

He finally approaches her. Amanda is scared.

-You Can't get away from me like that. We are connecting now, He say, pointing his finger to Amanda's belly .

\- I'm sorry, say exasperated Amanda . What do you want me to say? I 'm here now . I told you I'will be back .

She looks into his eyes . She starts crying .

\- I miss you so much Nick. Can you... take me in your arms? She asked Nick

As reply sign Nick turns her back .

\- You know what? ask Ruzek to hug you. I can't look at you. You disgust me. You had a good time with him for a long month.? Maybe this baby is not mine after all... I was gone two weeks maybe you sle...

Shocked by his words, she slaps him. Amanda tries her tears.

\- Amanda, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say that.

She puts the DVD into her computer and presses play and said:

.- Look this video and after that? Forget me, forget this baby and go back to your miserable life Nick.

She leaves the restroom.

-Amanda!

He start to following her but he stops and heard the sound of a heartbeat.

Amanda go back to her desk. Fin and Carisi are not there , probably in interrogation room. She takes a sheet and wrote a letter . She takes her coat and bag , ready to leave when Olivia get out of her office :

\- Amanda ! You're back , tell her with the happy smile.

\- Hello Olivia , I'm sorry I was coming to see you , but I ...

\- Come into my office , we will discuss .

Hii! This is chap 3  
. I hope you like it. . I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes but I 'm not French . I use google translation but there still has spelling errors and conjugation . Thank you for reading this story friends . What do you think of the behavior of Amanda and Nick ? What do you think will happen next?  
I waiting your comments . XOXO 


End file.
